Natal de Amor
by Goldfield
Summary: Fanfic situada após o filme X Men 3. Depois da perda de um valoroso guia e de amigos queridos, o clima é melancólico no Instituto Xavier, principalmente para Logan e Marie. Mas a concretização de um sentimento pode tornar o Natal inesquecível...


_Nota: Fic escrita originalmente como presente de amigo secreto para a usuária Re Lane, Fórum Totally Clois._

**Natal de Amor**

**(X)**

Era dezembro, e a neve se precipitava sobre o estado de Nova York.

Apesar do clima das festas de fim de ano, o Instituto Xavier era um abrigo tristonho na noite fria, as luzes acesas em seu interior não sendo capazes de aquecer os desanimados corações de seus residentes. Os últimos meses haviam sido extremamente turbulentos, e era o primeiro Natal que os mutantes passavam sem seus dois colegas mortos, o casal Scott Summers e Jean Grey, e principalmente sem seu guia e mentor, o professor Charles Xavier.

As coisas finalmente haviam ficado mais tranqüilas. Após ter recebido a Cura à força pelas mãos de Hank McCoy, o Fera, Magneto não dava sinal de vida há um bom tempo. Os últimos integrantes da Irmandade ainda soltos foram presos e dificilmente fugiriam das mãos do governo. Porém, uma insuperável melancolia se abatera sobre todos os estudantes, que ainda não haviam superado as perdas sofridas em seu meio. Ororo Monroe, a Tempestade, agora responsável pelo Instituto, tinha esperança de que o clima melhorasse com as comemorações natalinas. Ela sabia mais do que ninguém que, nas horas mais difíceis, fazer algo agradável entre pessoas queridas era algo extremamente benéfico.

Toda a propriedade estava decorada para o Natal. No saguão da mansão havia um grande pinheiro ricamente adornado com bolas coloridas, lâmpadas e um pouquinho de neve, cortesia de Bobby, o Homem de Gelo. Naquela noite, algumas crianças, utilizando uma escada, brigavam a respeito de quem colocaria a estrela no topo da árvore. Ororo e Logan, mais conhecido como Wolverine, passavam por ali naquele momento e a diretora, ao ver um dos garotos usando sua habilidade de clonar objetos para criar uma réplica da estrela e outro sacudindo as pernas da escada para derrubar a garota que estava no topo, tratou de repreendê-los:

--- Parem já com isso ou não ganharão seus presentes na manhã de Natal! Será que não aprenderam nada sobre trabalhar em equipe?

Envergonhadas, as crianças abaixaram a cabeça. A menina que então segurava a estrela passou-a para o colega ao lado, e assim de mão em mão ela subiu pela escada e chegou à garotinha no topo, que a colocou na ponta do pinheiro com um sorriso de satisfação.

Logan e Tempestade se afastaram também sorrindo e, enquanto adentravam um corredor, o primeiro disse, rindo:

--- Esses guris... Cada dia mais travessos!

--- Esta época sempre os deixa muito eufóricos.

Nesse instante, a mulher passou a observar o amigo. Ele tentava esconder, mas não estava nada bem emocionalmente. Sua respiração era pesada, parecia sofrer de algo que nem seu fator de cura poderia superar. E Ororo sabia do que se tratava. Num suspiro, ela tomou a decisão de finalmente perguntar, já que percebera que Wolverine estava assim há dias:

--- O que há de errado, Logan?

--- Como assim? – o mutante se fez de desentendido.

--- Você não está OK. Ultimamente parece carregar todo o sofrimento do mundo no peito. Conte-me, o que aconteceu?

Logan fechou os olhos por um instante. Tristeza... Tanta dor. E ele perdera a mulher que amava duas vezes. Primeiro quando ela dera heroicamente a vida para salvar o grupo no Lago Alkali. Depois em Alcatraz, onde ela implorou para que ele a salvasse da Fênix, e suas garras de Adamantium deram o golpe final naquele corpo que tanto ansiara ter em seus braços... Jean. Jean Grey. Sua grande paixão. Morta. Para sempre.

--- É a Jean, não é? – Tempestade já desconfiava.

--- E por que precisa saber? – rosnou Wolverine, apertando o passo para se afastar da colega.

--- Não retenha suas dores, Logan! – exclamou Ororo, para quem o mutante dera as costas. – Ficar remoendo as frustrações faz apenas com que elas nos destruam ainda mais!

Mas ele ignorou o conselho e desapareceu irritado por uma porta.

**(X)(X)**

O quarto das garotas estava quase vazio. Enquanto algumas delas se arrumavam junto a um guarda-roupa para se aconchegarem junto a seus namorados de frente para a lareira na sala de estar, uma jovem solitária se encontrava sentada sobre sua cama, sendo que uma mecha branca se destacava entre seus cabelos castanhos. Tratava-se de Vampira, dona do poder de sugar a força vital de outros seres vivos. Ou melhor, ex-dona.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Alguns meses antes, tomara a decisão de receber a Cura para finalmente poder tocar seu amado Bobby, ser capaz de amá-lo plenamente. Abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, deitar-se com ele. Assim que deixou o laboratório, pensou que de agora em diante tudo daria certo e seria feliz. Mas enganara-se.

Fazia uma semana que Bobby terminara o namoro. No dia seguinte ao rompimento, o rapaz já andava de mãos dadas com Kitty Pride pelo Instituto. Aquilo doía muito. Ela abrira mão de seu poder, abrira mão daquilo que a tornava especial, para ficar com o namorado, e ele simplesmente a rejeitara após pouquíssimo tempo efetivamente juntos. Desde então, Marie vivia oculta nas sombras, chorando pelos cantos e fazendo de tudo para ocultar as lágrimas. Estava novamente só. Só e... Normal.

Ororo permitira que Vampira permanecesse na mansão por quanto tempo quisesse, mesmo não sendo mais uma mutante. Ela achou que ali era seu verdadeiro lugar, porém agora tinha dúvidas. Estava pensando em ir embora pela terceira vez, definitivamente. Não agüentava mais olhar para o casal Bobby e Kitty tão sorridente e tampouco suportava as demais garotas, as quais em sua maioria a ridicularizavam.

Marie jurara para si que aquela era a última noite que passava no Instituto. Se nada a convencesse a fazer o contrário, ela arrumaria as malas na manhã seguinte e partiria para nunca mais voltar. Estava incerta se ainda havia uma gota de esperança em seu coração, mas mesmo se houvesse, era tão pequena que a mutante encontrava muita dificuldade em nela acreditar...

**(X)(X)(X)**

Apesar do frio, Logan subiu até uma das sacadas da mansão e dali ficou admirando o jardim coberto de neve. Sempre vinha a esse local quando precisava esfriar a cabeça e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, além das lembranças em seu devido lugar. Todavia, por mais que certas memórias lhe causassem tanto sofrimento, ele não conseguia apagá-las da mente. Parecia que, sempre que fechava os olhos, contemplava o rosto de Jean uma vez mais...

Até que o mutante ouviu passos e sentiu um cheiro familiar. Era um perfume suave e discreto, digno da mulher que o usava. Ele nunca se esqueceria dele nem dela. Wolverine voltou a cabeça para trás e viu Vampira, agasalhada, adentrar a sacada pisando timidamente.

--- Boa noite – cumprimentou ela, olhos fixos no chão.

--- Boa noite... – Logan viu a moça se aproximar e se apoiar no beiral assim como ele.

O silêncio perdurou por dois minutos ou mais. Ambos ficaram calados fitando o horizonte enevoado, céu sem estrelas, até que o homem olhou discretamente para o rosto da jovem. Notou nele marcas inconfundíveis de pranto, e os lindos olhos de Marie ainda estavam molhados e vermelhos. Irritado por vê-la tão triste, indagou em seu tom habitual:

--- Você andou chorando, guria?

Vampira ficou corada e não respondeu, virando a face numa direção em que Logan não pudesse examiná-la nem de soslaio. O mutante das garras de Adamantium suspirou e resmungou algo, dando um leve soco no beiral. Não notou, mas agora era a garota que o admirava pelo canto do olho. Ela não podia negar que seu corpo sempre estremecia na presença de Wolverine, aquele porte, aqueles músculos... Sem contar que ele salvara sua vida várias vezes, como durante a incursão de Magneto na Estátua da Liberdade, assim como ela salvara a dele... Estavam intimamente ligados, mesmo se tentassem dissimular, e sempre estariam.

Logan sabia que Marie rompera com o namorado. Isso chegara a seus ouvidos pela boca de Tempestade, que andava preocupada com a jovem. Ela não comia mais direito, nem prestava atenção às aulas. Ele sentiu-se confuso. Muitas vezes se perguntava se o que sentia por Vampira era apenas amizade, ou se existia algo mais... Bem, esse era um desses momentos. Ao ver a garota naquele estado, foi tomado por um forte desejo de deixá-la feliz, de tomá-la em seus braços para fazer com se sentisse a pessoa mais amada do mundo...

Mas seria mesmo o certo?

--- Não fique assim por causa daquele idiota do Bobby... – murmurou Logan. – Aquele cara deve ter boa parte dos neurônios em estado de hibernação!

Marie não pôde conter um sorriso. Wolverine podia ser muito agradável e empático quando queria. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor só por ter ouvido a voz daquele indivíduo que lhe era tão atraente, Vampira voltou lentamente a cabeça na direção dele... E suas mãos tremeram quando seus olhos encontraram os de Logan. Ela o fitara assim pela última vez na ocasião em que fora atravessada pelas garras dele na cama e tivera de sugar seu poder para regenerar-se, na época em que acabara de ingressar no Instituto. Mas agora não sentiam dor, nem susto. Um transmitia ao outro uma incrível sensação de paz e confiança. Eles se respeitavam e se gostavam muito. Eram duas almas entrelaçadas por um elo que aos poucos se fechava...

As mãos de Vampira tocaram a jaqueta de Logan. Ela não tinha mais seu poder, portanto não precisava se preocupar com nada e deixou-se levar. Wolverine correspondeu sem hesitar, abraçando o lindo corpo da mutante com intensidade, seus dedos roçando os lisos e delicados cabelos da jovem... Como era bom poder sentir o calor dela junto a si! Por um momento esqueceram-se de tudo e todos, como se fossem os dois únicos seres vivos do planeta Terra... Um mutante e uma humana... Rostos chegando cada vez mais perto, corações pulsando rápido, sendo que nenhum dos dois podia continuar resistindo...

E veio o beijo. Longo, delicioso, concretizando o inegável impulso que um sentia pelo outro desde o inesperado encontro naquele bar canadense. As línguas e os lábios dançavam uma coreografia que já haviam decorado previamente em seus sonhos e pensamentos mais longínquos, até então severamente rejeitados. Porém se tornaram reais. Estavam ali, unidos, amando-se. Tinham um ao outro e não mais se sentiriam sós ou abandonados.

Quando o beijo terminou, as faces recuaram com os dois olhares novamente frente a frente, pequenos flocos de neve caindo sobre suas peles e cabelos. Então seus corpos se abraçaram e Logan, acariciando os ombros da mutante, disse-lhe num sussurro:

--- Eu sempre estarei aqui, guria...

--- Feliz Natal, Logan! – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos.

--- Feliz Natal, Marie...

Apesar das perdas sofridas pelos X-Men, apesar do clima triste predominante, Wolverine e Vampira teriam o melhor Natal de suas vidas, repleto de amor, carinho e, acima de tudo, esperança.

_**FELIZ NATAL E UM EXCELENTE 2008!!!**_

_**Espero que tenha gostado do presente, Re Lane, adorei escrevê-lo!**_

_**Beijos!**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
